Dolphin Rider Zombie
Dolphin Rider Zombies are essentially aquatic Pole Vaulting Zombies, except that they move faster while they have the Dolphin and can do more damage to the player's plants if you do not protect them. This makes them much more dangerous than Pole Vaulting Zombies. He is the 15th Zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode Overview Absorbs 17 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 9 normal damage shots. Strategy Before this zombie appears on the screen, a dolphin-like sound can be heard. This will help alert you to set up defenses if you haven't already. The best strategy for dealing with this zombie is to use Tall-nuts to block them, just as you might do for a Pole Vaulting Zombie. If you don't have a Tall-nut available, plant a Lily Pad in front of them to make them lose their dolphin, slowing them down. If you can use it, however, the Tangle Kelp is an easy way to kill them without spending a lot of sun. Note: If you had already planted a Lily Pad in the first square, the Dolphin Rider Zombie will not jump it, as the dolphin enters the water partway into the second column. You should plant one in the second or third column instead. 'Note: '''The Dolphin is also a Zombie. Gallery Dolphin-Rider-Zombie.gif|Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin.jpg|The Dolphin Rider Zombie's dolphin. Trivia *The Dolphin Rider Zombie is the only zombie with an animal mount. **In fact, it is the only zombie with any sort of animal, except a prototype zombie not included in the game that walked a zombie dog (''the dog was too small to be hit by peas, so it was essentially invulnerable. If he dies, his dog will start going crazy). *The Dolphin Rider Zombie will carry its Dolphin into your house with it if it hasn't encountered any plants when it reaches the other end of the pool. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie's sprite is only 2/3 the size of those of other zombies. **This makes the Dolphin Rider Zombie too small to be completely tangled by a Tangle Kelp as when a Tangle Kelp Tangles a Dolphin Rider Zombie when it has jumped, you can still see some space above the zombie. *In addition to the Tall-nut, Dolphin Rider Zombies cannot jump over the Tangle Kelp, as it instantly tangles the zombie while it is still riding the dolphin, drowning it immediately. *This Zombie is the fastest Zombie, but only while it has its dolphin. *In some cases, glitches can let Dolphin Rider Zombies jump over Tall-nuts. *This Zombie has been somehow known to jump over Pool Cleaners when they jump at the first square nearest to Your House and another Zombie has activated it while it is jumping. *If the Dolphin Rider Zombie is killed normally while on his dolphin, it will just disappear. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie will just slow down if you use an Ice-shroom while it is still on his dolphin. *The Dolphin appears in the credits song. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie is the only zombie quick enough to dodge lobbed shots. **However, if it has been slowed, it can still get hit. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, the Ducky Tube Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, Balloon Zombie, Digger Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancer and the Zombie Yeti are the only zombies that don't appear during the battle with Dr. Zomboss. *Because Versus Mode does not include the pool, the Dolphin Rider Zombie, along with the Ducky Tube Zombie and the Snorkel Zombie, cannot be used. The six other zombie not available for use are the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Balloon Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Imp, and Dr. Zomboss. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Dancing Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the zombie that don't have a single lacerations on their clothes. See Also *Dolphin *Pool *Tall-nut Category:Vault Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Pool Category:Plants Vs. Zombies Category:Plants Vs. Zombies Category:Zombie Groups